


This Isn't Yesterday

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey actually started to enjoy all the Gallagher family reunions which took place at least twice a year. Either everyone would go to Massachusetts to Lip and Mandy's house or they would come to New York to Mickey and Ian's loft. Usually, Thanksgiving was spent at their place and Christmas was in Massachusetts. The only part that Mickey didn't like was the way Lip looked at him sometimes, as if things weren't completely different than they were sixteen years ago."</p><p>Thanksgiving day! The Gallaghers come up to New York for the holiday and when Lip starts shit, Ian defends Mickey at the table. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Leavin' in the Morning by Artist VS Poet

Mickey actually started to enjoy all the Gallagher family reunions which took place at least twice a year. Either everyone would go to Massachusetts to Lip and Mandy's house or they would come to New York to Mickey and Ian's loft. Usually, Thanksgiving was spent at their place and Christmas was in Massachusetts. The only part that Mickey didn't like was the way Lip looked at him sometimes, as if things weren't completely different than they were sixteen years ago.

He knew that Ian always looked forward to seeing his family and he couldn't deny seeing Mandy was something he liked, although he didn't actually tell her that. But Lip managed every time they saw each other to ask how their relationship was going as if he expected Mickey to get up and leave without notice. Mickey wanted to strangle Lip sometimes. Lip had reason to worry years ago but if he hadn't left after all these years, some which were really frustrating, he never would. 

 

"Fiona, the boyfriend, Liam, Debbie and Carl are going to be here tomorrow. We'll meet them at the airport at noon and they're staying at the hotel down the street. Lip, Mandy and Lucy are driving down and they'll be here tomorrow sometime in the afternoon," Ian told Mickey over breakfast that morning. 

Mickey nodded, smirking at how Ian still refused to call Fiona's boyfriend by his name. After Lucy was born, Lip had made some smart-ass comment about how they should adopt a kid and Ian almost choked to death at the thought. At first Mickey was offended that he thought they wouldn't be able to raise a kid, not that he particularly wanted to. But that night Ian had told him that even though he loved kids, he didn't really want to be a dad, at least not yet.

Lucy looked exactly how Mandy did as a little kid, so much that sometimes it actually freaked Mickey out. Sometimes Lucy would say something to him and he'd see a glimpse of Mandy when they were little. The only difference is that Lucy has Lip's big mouth and his bright blue eyes. 

"We have to pick up the Turkey tomorrow morning too, but Fiona's gonna cook it. She suggested that because of what happened last year," Ian said, chuckling at the thought of Mickey accidentally blowing up the turkey. 

Mickey scowled at him, "Shut the fuck up, it would have been fine if you didn't say it wasn't cooked through." But he watched Ian just smirk at him as he took another bite of his cereal. It was definitely Mickey's fault, but whatever. He didn't like turkey that much anyways.

They had never really brought up the subject of Lip's disapproval much. Usually Mickey made some snide comments about it when Ian and Lip talked on the phone every other week, but he tried to act nonchalant about it. Like it didn't bother him that Ian's brother and best friend hated them together.

Mandy usually stuck up for Mickey by elbowing Lip hard in the side and telling him to shut the fuck up, which always made Mickey smirk. He knew that the Milkovich family usually didn't give a shit about each other but Mandy was his exception. Mickey was always the protective, older brother but even he was more accepting than Lip was.

Ian was chattering happily while Mickey rinsed off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. "Lip is bringing apple pie this year and Mandy said that it's actually going to be edible because they found this place that sells really good ones. They called yesterday while you were at work," Ian said, lifting himself up on the counter, watching Mickey as he talked.

"I'm gonna punch your brother if he starts shit with me again," Mickey grumbled at him, flicking his thigh. Ian just chuckled, although Mickey was sure that he didn't think he was lying.

When Mickey shut the door to the dishwasher, he moved to stand between Ian's legs, his hands resting on the counter on either side of him. Ian leaned down to rest his forehead on Mickey's, his nose bumping against his. "It's gonna be fine, Mick. You know that right," He asked, quietly. 

Mickey closed his eyes, his hands resting on top of Ian's thighs and nodding slowly against him. Ian pulled his head down to kiss Mickey's neck, his lips brushing softly against his skin. Mickey sighed in content, his head rolling back slightly to give Ian better access. 

All his life, Mickey had never trusted anyone more than he trusted Ian, so if he said everything would be fine, it would be. That was just how it worked in Mickey's mind.

Meeting the Gallaghers at the airport was always full of hugs and everyone talking at once and no one really listening from all the excitement of being all together again.  
Liam was going to go to college next year, Debbie owned her own daycare center on the other side of Chicago from where they grew up and even Carl had a job as part of a demolition crew. Fiona wasn't married to her boyfriend, but they had just recently gotten engaged after a long pursuit from her boyfriend, Mark. So everyone had something to talk about over dinner.

Ian was practically bouncing in his seat as they waited for his family's flight to be announced. Mickey watched him with a smirk on his face, he had to admit he loved watching Ian get so excited that he couldn't contain it. 

When their plane's arrival was called out over the intercom, Ian shot up in his seat. He watched with eager eyes at the door they'd all be barreling out of. Mickey stood up slowly, standing next to him with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

Debbie was the first one they spotted, because when she saw the two of them waiting, she sprinted over to them. Ian caught her in his arms, pulling her into his chest tightly, both of them clinging to each other tightly and swaying from side to side. "Hey Debs, I missed you! You look beautiful," Ian said, smiling so brightly it made Mickey's heart clench as if he was the one he complimented.

She smiled back at Ian, her smile mirroring his, "You look great too. I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you though!" When she stepped out of his arms, she turned to Mickey, already pulling him in for a hug, something that took him a while to get used to, and said, "It's great to see you too, Mickey!"

"Good to see you too Debbie," he said, casually. It had taken him a few years to really accept the Gallagher's need for affection and hugging and constant talking but with Ian's help he was welcomed into the family, along with Mandy and Lucy.

Fiona was colliding into Ian when Mickey looked over again and Mickey clapped Carl on the back and shook hands with Mark. He watched as Ian grabbed Liam into a headlock and they wrestled for a minute before hugging tightly, laughing about something. Fiona pulled Mickey into a quick, tight hug whispering how happy she was for them in his ear like every year. Mickey almost laughed out loud when Ian grimaced as he hugged Mark.

As the group of them were walking out of the airport, Debbie and Carl were talking loudly over each other, shoving each one another in an attempt at shutting the other up. Ian's hand brushed against Mickey's while they walked and Mickey didn't bother hiding his affection anymore, especially with all the Gallaghers who were the most affectionate family ever. He twisted their fingers together and his smile didn't falter once.

Mickey and Ian didn't own a car due to the fact that everywhere they went was either in walking distance or only a ride on the subway away. So Ian had called a car service for Fiona so they wouldn't have to carry all their luggage across New York. Mark helped put everyone's stuff into the rented car and Fiona said they'd meet Ian and Mickey back at their apartment and hugged them both before getting in the car as if she wouldn't seem them in a half an hour.

"I love when they come to visit," Ian said, his grin never fading as they took the elevator up to their apartment. Mickey couldn't help but snort at his comment because that was obvious to anyone.

Ian unlocked the door and they both hung up their coats, getting drinks out for everyone. It only took a few minutes for Fiona to knock once on the door before they all came walking in before anyone answered. Mickey had noticed that not much had really changed with family but how everything had changed at the same time.

"When's Lip, Mandy and Lucy getting here," Debbie asked Ian, while Mickey handed a beer to Carl and Mark. Liam was looking through the cd collection that Ian had out in the living room, while Fiona preheated the oven for the turkey. 

Ian shrugged, "They're driving in but they should be here anytime. They said it would probably be a little after you guys got here but not much."

As if right on cue, there was a knock on the door before Mandy came strolling in with a pie in her hands and Lip and Lucy right behind her. "Hey everyone," she called out. Everyone called out their greetings in loud voices, more hugs getting exchanged.

Mandy barely put the dessert down before flinging her arms around Mickey, "Hey assface, I missed you." 

Mickey grunted a little, but couldn't help from smiling anyways, "Missed you too douchebag."

"So nice," Lip muttered out from next to them. 

Before Mickey could answer, Ian came over and shoved Lip, "What no fucking hug for your favorite brother?" Carl and Liam both yelled a 'hey!' in response but Lip just smirked and tackled him into a hug anyways. 

Lucy, who had been standing between Fiona and Debbie, raced over to Ian, "Uncle Ian! Uncle Mickey! I missed you."

Ian laughed, leaning down and lifting her off the ground, "You're getting big Lucy, how old are you? Twenty?"

"No Uncle Ian, I'm six. You should learn math," She said, smiling at him with two missing teeth. Her sarcasm always made Mickey laugh.

Lip smirked, "Yeah Uncle Ian, who taught you math anyways?"

Ian had barely put Lucy down before tackling Lip to the ground, the two of them wrestling on the floor and laughing while Ian pinned him down. "I think it was you who taught me math, genius," He reminded Lip, who swore at him, trying to get out of his hold. "But I definitely should of taught you how to fight."  
"Hi, Uncle Mickey! Can you show me the magic trick now," Lucy asked, with wide eyes full of excitement. 

Mickey's uncle had showed him how to 'magically' pull a coin out of someone's ear once when he was drunk and Mickey was five. So two Thanksgivings ago, Mickey had done the trick on Lucy and every time she saw him, she'd asked to see the trick right away. "After dinner, squirt," He told her while she nodded, her face very serious as she considered the idea of waiting.

A football game was on and there was food scattered already all over the place, everyone talking in different parts of the apartment. Mark, Lip, Carl and Mickey were on the couch, Carl and Mickey talking about construction and Mark and Lip talking about whatever they did at their jobs. Ian and Liam were looking through the cds together, exchanging music suggestions because it was Ian who got Liam into bands. Fiona, Debbie and Mandy were talking in the kitchen while Lucy clung to Mandy's side mostly. Everything was going well, just like Ian had said it would.

When dinner was finally ready, they all scattered to the table, just barely big enough for all of them. Mark carved the turkey while ten pairs of hands were reaching for food, everyone still talking while trying to eat at the same time. 

Debbie talked about the kids at her daycare, telling stories that even had Mickey laughing until he couldn't breathe. Carl talked about a few demolition sites that were pretty big and Lip told them about his important job with robotics and Ian talked about the bar and how New York was treating them. 

"So everything is fine between you guys," Lip asked after Ian finished telling a story about the two of them going to a Mets game in September. The table grew quiet, because everyone knew whenever Lip asked that, Mickey got pissed. Everyone else had welcomed him into the family, when was Lip going to just fucking accept that he wasn't going anywhere?

Mickey knew he was turning red as he bit back a bitter response and Mandy elbowed Lip as always. But this was different, Ian spoke up. "Lip, just fucking accept that Mickey's apart of this family now, just like Mandy. You don't have to ask every time we talk, because I'm sure you'd be the first to know if something happened. Things aren't the same as they were fifteen years ago. We're not a secret, we're not sneaking out of each other's places in the morning so no one will know. He's here and that's what matters, so shut the fuck up for once."

Everyone stared at Ian, until Fiona cleared her throat, "Well, I'm glad the turkey didn't explode this year." Debbie and Liam laughed, while Carl yelled something about how that had actually been pretty cool. 

Ian slid his hand down to grab Mickey's and when Mickey looked over at him, he smiled gently. Mickey squeezed his hand once before letting go and returning to eating, but he felt himself relax. He knew Ian wasn't going to suddenly start listening to Lip's shit but he wasn't really expecting him to speak up.

When most of the food was gone and everyone was so stuffed they were practically falling asleep, Fiona decided they should head back to the hotel. The entire family was staying in New York for the weekend, so they made plans to meet up again tomorrow and go around the city together. 

Mandy hugged Mickey tightly and this time, Mickey hugged her back even tighter, burying his head in her neck. They smirked at each other, while Mandy shoved his chest a little, "Sorry my husband can be an asshole."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not stuck with him," Mickey told her, before turning to look at Ian. Ian was talking to Lip and Lucy but still stopped to grin back at him.

Mandy snorted, "You guys are good together. I'm glad you got your shit together for him. You do deserve him Mickey, I know you don't think you do sometimes, but I don't think Ian had ever talked about anyone like he does you. It's actually fucking weird sometimes, hearing someone talk about you like that. But whatever, he obviously has an asshole fetish."

"Obviously he does, he's fucking gay," Mickey said, smiling obnoxiously at his baby sister who looked like she was about to start gagging at the thought of them together. She shoved him hard, while he laughed loudly. 

Mandy scowled at him, "Go fuck yourself, that's disgusting. I never wanted to picture that." But Mickey shrugged, before reaching over to mess up her hair.  
Ian came over to hug Mandy goodbye, whispering something to each other that made both of them smile. "See ya tomorrow, Uncle Mickey," Lucy said when Mickey picked her up into his arms and swinging her around. "See ya around, Squirt."

Lip looked at Mickey intently, before walking over and saying, "Sorry Mickey. I know I'm still too protective of Ian, but I still remember that time you left and Ian was just so fucking broken. You fucked him up and then left and I just wouldn't be able to handle that if it happened again. But I get it, I need to accept you guys and be happy for you. So I am, just know that if something does happen, I will find you and rip your dick off."

Mickey scrunched his nose up at him, but nodded anyways, "I'm not going anywhere. I'd be more fucked up than Ian would. Besides, you couldn't rip my dick off if you tried, fuckface." Lip shrugged at him, but Mickey smacked his back anyways, handing him a cigarette as a peace offering, which Lip gladly took.

When everyone was finally out of the apartment, Ian smiled at Mickey, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know, love you too," Mickey said as he collapsed on to the couch. "We'll clean up later, come 'er."

Ian laid down next to him as Mickey threw an arm across his middle and they watched TV until they both started to doze. Mickey watched as Ian fell asleep first and thought, yeah, he was definitely never leaving.


End file.
